powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginnings
Beginnings is the two-part premiere of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis When Emperor Gruumm tries to open a vortex to Earth, Commander Cruger promotes the B Squad by giving them Delta Morphers. With the addition of Jack and Z, the B Squad Power Rangers are formed to take on a new intergalactic threat. Plot Part 1 On the faraway planet of Alandria, the evil Emperor Gruumm, leader of the Troobian Empire, is attacking the planet with his Terror Spacecraft, stripping the planet of its resources. With his mission complete and the planet useless to him, Emperor Gruumm destroys, coldly laughing at his latest victory. The setting is the not so distant future, Humans and aliens from other worlds have begun to live in peace and Earth has become a haven. However, while 99% have come to live in peace, there are one percent who don't. For this 1%, there is Space Patrol Delta, a new breed of police to bring them in. Three B-Squad cadets, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew are tested against a simulated criminal. He puts up a good fight but they manage to defeat him using their special abilities, Sky can create force fields, Bridge has an evil-detecting aura while Syd can change her molecular structure to any substance. The alien is performed by Boom, the trusty assistant of Dr. Katherine Manx. The training of these cadets take place at Mobile Command. Commander Anubis Cruger is alerted to the situation in the Hive Quadrant and the destruction of Alandria. He calls upon the A Squad Power Rangers - the Earth's protectors. Bridge uses his psychic abilities on the Power Rangers. He senses something is not right with the Squad. The B Squad is sent to deal with thieves at Parkington Market. It appears they are not the only ones with special abilities. Z can make holographic copies of herself while Jack Landors is able to remolecularize and pass through solid objects. Although they are criminals, it turns out that they are giving this stuff to the poor. Sky tells Cruger that he wants to be the Red Ranger just like his father - "the best of the best of Rangers", though expressing his view that Syd and Bridge are not fit for the role may make him unpleasantly surprised. Meanwhile, Emperor Gruumm tries to find a way through a wormhole in order to get to Earth. Gruumm sends his imperial guard to capture the proton accelerator to complete the task. Meanwhile, an alien gives Jack a device - claiming that the safety of the world is at stake. Kat introduces B Squad - their new Delta Morphers, which can detect whether a suspect is guilty or innocent. A guilty suspect is digitally transformed into a card, safe for transportation. The new Rangers return to deal with the suspects again. The B Squad Rangers attempt to arrest the Jack and Z. They are interrupted by the Krybots on a mission to find the proton accelerator. They are vastly outnumbered. Part 2 After a short fight, the B-Squad trio uses their Delta Morphers to morph by shouting, "S.P.D. Emergency!" They are transformed into the S.P.D. Power Rangers. Bridge and Syd become the Green and Pink Rangers respectively, Sky is disappointed that he is the Blue Ranger. Jack reconsiders leaving them and decides to go back, he and Z give the Power Rangers some help against the Krybots. Even though they helped out, Sky puts them under arrest. Commander Cruger arrives and tells Sky to stand down. Jack and Z are put into prison, but Cruger offers them a chance to be a part of something bigger. The Rangers and cadets trains outside Mobile Command. Cruger tells the Rangers that Z has decided to join the team, due to the potential she showed in battle. Sky and the other Rangers are not too happy about this, but Cruger orders them to treat her like one of the team. Z tries to convince Jack to join the team as well, but he makes it clear he doesn't want any part of it. The B Squad Rangers are sent to clean up the mess caused by the A Squad Rangers battle against a giant robot. Meanwhile, Jack breaks out of jail to find one of Boom's experiments caught on fire, but fails several times. Z tells the other Rangers of the proton accelerator given to Jack; and they take it to Piggy - an informant. However, the Krybots are after the accelerator as well. The four Power Rangers fight against them, but are outnumbered. Eventually, Jack is entrusted by Cruger with a Delta Morpher, and uses it to morph. He becomes the Red Ranger, much to Sky's dismay. Jack, the Red Ranger uses the Delta Blaster to finish the Bluehead Krybot. But their troubles are just beginning, as the mysterious Broodwing activates a giant robot to finish the job. The giant robot attacks the Power Rangers, and Sky requests the Delta Runners for backup. However, the A Squad Rangers are sent instead to pilot the Delta Runners. The A Squad Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord to destroy the Troobian robot. Gruumm retrieves the proton accelerator from Piggy, and uses it to move through the wormhole. Commander Cruger congratulates the B Squad Power Rangers on a job well done, but they have a long way to go. Jack and Z have to pay off their debt to society by washing all the windows of Mobile Command. Unknown to them, Broodwing is watching and their troubles are just beginning. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Craig Parker as Narrator (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Alien (voice) **Takaharu Miyazaki as Alien *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Andy Wong as Cadet #1 Errors *''to be added'' DVD Release *''Beginnings'' was relased on Power Rangers S.P.D.: Joining Forces. Notes *In the scene where Cruger announces to the Rangers that Z has decided to join, an Aquitian can be seen in the background. *In the scene where Jack and Z are handing out clothes to the poor, one of the aliens there has the head of Mighty Morphin villain Baboo, the 1st known instance of Baboo since his last regular appearance in Zeo's A Zeo Beginning. *Sky initially shows spite toward being the Blue Ranger, but will have grown to proudly accept his role by the episode Reflection Part 2. *This is the first season in which Power Rangers (or those who become them) are thrown in jail cells at a police-like base of operations. The second is R.P.M. four years later. *In the Parkington Market scene, among the monsters that make a cameo are Univolt, Conwing, an alien with the head of Teksa, and an alien with the head and arms of Rocketron. *Izout and Jade Gladiator can be seen near the dumpster that Piggy is in when he is visited by the S.P.D. Rangers. *The Japanese dub of this two-parter was included as an extra of the Dekaranger Blu-Ray Boxset, released August 5, 2015 *Broodwing makes a cameo at the end of Part 2. *This marks the first appearance of the Delta Squad Megazord which is the only time the A-Squad Rangers pilot it. **The next time a cockpit is shown by American footage is ''Robotpalooza''. *Cruger would, again, ask Sky if he would follow someone like Syd if she would become the next Red Ranger in ''Endings''. *Both parts are the first Disney-era episodes on Blu-Ray. The caveat is that they're special features on the first volume Blu-Ray of Dekaranger and likely upscaled from SD masters (likely because Dekaranger is also upscaled from SD masters for the Blu-Ray release). *Part 1 does not contain Dekaranger footage. *None of the Rangers are morphed in Part 1. *This is the first episode to use the Jetix logo. Releases *Part 1 of Beginnings was released on a DVD included in issue 15 of the UK Jetix Magazine on October 6th 2005. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 2) (Delta Squad Megazord footage) (Part 2) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode